Code: MegaMan
by Kajou Takumi
Summary: Lan and Megaman are conducting an experiment when all havoc breaks loose! How do the Lyoko Gang tie into this? Find out in Code: MegaMan! Discontinued. I'll be releasing a restart/re-write within a month or two!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It is the year 202X. Humanity has developed powerful artificial intelligences, known as NetNavis. These Navis are stored within Personal Electronic Terminals, or P.E.T.s. Navis can do a variety of things, including send and receive e-mail from anywhere, make and accept phone calls, write papers, perform research, and even battle on what is called "The Network". Lan Hikari, one of this world's heroes and now renowned scientist, and his Navi MegaMan.EXE are about to embark on an adventure they will never forget…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lan, are you sure you re-calibrated those machines," asked Uchiro Hikari. "Absolutely, dad," replied Lan. "Hmph. I wouldn't put it past him to have forgotten something," interjected Chaud Blaze, Lan's rival. A door opened behind them, and Dr. Wiley stepped into the room. "Alright. I've double-checked the programming for the operation. Are you sure you want to do this Lan," questioned the doctor. "Of course! I've wanted to materialize electronic data in the real world ever since I last fought you, Doctor."

Doctor Wiley used to be Lan's nemesis about 20 years before. Wiley would come up with a crazy scheme to take over or destroy the world, and Lan would always thwart his plot. The last attempt Wiley made had ended in failure as well, but instead of going up in flames along with his doomsday plot, he decided to turn himself over to the Officials. Wiley committed himself to doing acts for the good of mankind while in jail, and was released early for good behavior.

"But Lan," the Doctor tried to reason, "You can always use the CopyBots to bring MegaMan here." A CopyBot was a robot that could take on the appearance of a Navi, essentially bringing them into the real world. "No way," refused Lan, "Think of how much it would benefit everyone, not just me, to be able to materialize data off of the Net. Besides, it would be a good experiment in the least." "Alright," relented the Doctor. "Alright, everyone else, clear the room," commanded Lan. The room lights dimmed as all power was being switched over to the operation. "Commence primary initiation sequence! Channel power to the matrix converter! Open the dimensional lens!"

As he had predicted, there was a slowly growing sphere of light before him. He expected that any moment, some data would materialize in front of him. Instead of data appearing before him, Lan felt the strangest sensation, like he was being dragged forward.

Lan's father watched the experiment from behind the safety of the glass wall in the next room. The experiment seemed as though it was going according to plan, until a bright flash of light blinded him. The next thing he knew, Lan had disappeared. "Lan? Lan!" he shouted.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy sitting at the computer looked at the new data, and shouted into his headset, "Aelita, you only have 10 life points left! Odd, try and set up some covering fire!" "Will do, Einstein," replied the cat-like Odd. Odd hit one of the tarantulas they were facing, and it exploded into tiny shards before fading out. William was once again trying to destroy the core of Lyoko, and the Lyoko Warriors were worried that he would actually succeed.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich shouted, and ran up the stairs to William. "Hello, William, remember me?" Ulrich questioned. William lifted his heavy zweihander and took a swing at Ulrich. Ulrich nimbly avoided William's attack. "Looks like you're getting slow, William." William sent another blow towards Ulrich, who swiftly parried, and took several swings at William. One managed to reach its target. This was due to the fact that William was now distracted by something in the far distance. No one else noticed it, as XANA wasn't part of them, but he could tell that an energy signature was starting up in one of the scanners.

"Hm?" Jeremie stared at the screen as a new window popped up. He raised his eyebrow as he looked at the new data. "Aelita, William appears to have left, but now we may have bigger problems." "What is it, Jeremie," replied the pink-haired girl. "I'm getting an unknown energy signature from the scanner. It's similar to when something is materialized, but different. You should look at it." Jeremie devirtualized the three, but it took longer than usual because he needed to devirtualize one person separately.

"Incredible," Aelita said. "Jeremie, your explanation seems correct, but somehow completely wrong at the same time. It seems more like an anomaly to everything we've seen so far." "Well, we'd better come up with something fast, because the process would appear to be done," said Ulrich as he read a popup on the screen. "Unbelievable," gasped Jeremie. He had pulled up another window which revealed that there was indeed a human in the scanner. "Ulrich, Odd, go to the scanner room. There is someone down there, and I sure don't think it's William."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ulrich and Odd approached the third scanner with caution. If XANA had materialized something, or someone, it could be very dangerous. The scanner doors opened, and as the fog billowed out, the two could barely make out the form of a person.

"Urgh… MegaMan, what happened," asked Lan. "I don't know Lan, but I would probably be able to make a guess if you turned me upright," replied Mega. Lan flipped the PET over. "LAN! YOU'RE A KID AGAIN! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE," yelled the confused Mega. Odd stepped forward, and said "I think that's what we should be asking." Ulrich got in a fighting stance. "Who are you, and how did you get in this factory," interrogated Ulrich.

"Fa-factory?" stammered Lan. "I was in my laboratory mere minutes ago…" Mega piped in, "Lan, we should consider a spatial anomaly…" "Cool! A talking video game," interrupted Odd. "How do you play it? Is it like Super Fighters 4?" Ulrich cut him off, "Cool it Odd. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Lan Hikari, and this is my Navi, MegaMan. Who are you," Lan returned. "I'm Ulrich Stern, and this is Odd Della Robbia." Two figures walked out of the elevator, which had arrived without the four noticing. "I'm Aelita Ho- Stones," Aelita said. "And I am Jeremie Belpois. Lan Hikari, where are you from?" "I'm from Electopia," Lan replied nervously. "I've never heard of it before," Ulrich said, eyeing Lan suspiciously. "Relax Ulrich. It's probably something weird, like he came from an alternate reality," suggested Odd. "Odd, now isn't the time to joke," Ulrich stated seriously, turning towards Odd.

"Ulrich, Odd might not be far from the truth. He doesn't know anything about where he is, or who we are. He also says that he was in his laboratory until a few minutes ago, which was about the same time we got the weird data on the computer. Furthermore, he has too advanced technology to come from this universe. I think he may indeed be from an alternate reality," stated Jeremie.

"Cool! I'm right for once," shouted Odd, overjoyed. "I'm… I'm in an alternate reality," questioned Lan. "Where am I," he asked. "You are in an abandoned factory in Paris, which is the capital of the country France," replied Aelita. "Lan, there is no such place as France in our world, so we must be in a parallel reality," interjected Mega. "This is just so weird… I must get back home," Lan said worriedly.

"We will get you home, Lan, but it might take a while," Jeremie reassured. "Now there are two matters we must take care of," stated Aelita. "One: We need to explain everything that's going on, and Two: We need to find some place for him to stay." "No need to worry, Aelita, I'll start working on his identification now. He'll be enrolled in the academy before the end of the day," Jeremie said, grinning at his mad skillz.

"I guess I'll start explaining," said Aelita. "We're all currently in a basement level of an abandoned factory. This factory happens to contain a very powerful computer which we call the supercalculator. In it is a virtual world called Lyoko, where an artificial intelligence called XANA resides. XANA wants to destroy the world using the computer's abilities. We are here to destroy XANA, and protect the world."

Lan stared at Aelita dumbfounded. He had not only been pulled away from his world, but now he was involved in a fight against a computer. His look changed to one of enthusiasm. "Alright! Count me in," Lan happily agreed. "But Lan, this could be dangerous," chided Mega. "Come on Mega, it will be an adventure," Lan coaxed. "Fine, we'll do it," Mega said, giving in.

"Ok, Lan, I need a few details in order to make this forgery complete," Jeremie prompted. "I will need to know the names of your father and mother. Also, you will need to give me a description of Electopia." "Well, my father's name is Yuichiro Hikari, and my mom's is Haruka Hikari. Electopia is the most scientifically advanced country in my world," Lan replied. "Ok, then. It would probably be best to say that you are from Japan," Jeremie conjectured. "Lastly, I will need to know what your parents sound like so that I can rig a voice modifier," he continued.

"MegaMan has some recordings of my parents." Lan stated. "Show them, Mega." MegaMan proceeded to play the recordings of his mom and his dad. "Very well," Jeremie said. "You are now enrolled at Kadic Academy. You will receive your schedule in the morning. In the meantime, the school database says that you will be rooming with… me?" Jeremie said. The six walked back to Kadic as the sun set.


End file.
